


it'll never change me and you

by thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)



Series: all that glitters is not gold [9]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, finally that's a tag i can use wOW, listen it's finally more comfort than hurt what a concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin
Summary: finally, mitch thinks he could be happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxCat1989xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxCat1989xx/gifts).



> HI i9 IS HERE IM SO GLAD WOW OMFG  
> cat i love u so much and i'm somewhat emo that this is the beginning of the end BUT
> 
> ENJOY

They wake up within minutes of each other, and Mitch finds himself in almost the same position as he was when he fell asleep, clutching Scott and half-sprawled on his chest. Scott’s half-curled protectively around him, and it’s the safest Mitch has felt in months, maybe years.

“Hi,” Mitch whispers when Scott’s blue, blue eyes meet his.

“Hi,” Scott whispers back, voice still scratchy from crying this morning. “Time’s it?”

Mitch shrugs a little, trying not to shift his position too much. He’s comfortable and he doesn’t want to break it. “Early afternoon?”

“Doesn’t matter, though.” Scott pulls Mitch closer and Mitch lets him, relaxing into the warmth and the pure scent and presence of Scott flooding over him. He feels like he’s drugged, sleepy and soft and slow, and for once, his heart isn’t racing, his breaths aren’t ragged, and he loves it.

He hopes this gentle, syrupy feeling stays, because it’s such a nice contrast to the tight skin, buzzing nerves, and anxiety that’ve been staples of his life for the past however long it’s been.

“Missed you,” Mitch murmurs, and he didn’t really mean to, but the way Scott glows in the warm afternoon light makes him smile sleepily.

“Missed you too, princess.” Scott brings a hand up, thumbing gently over Mitch’s cheek, and Mitch shivers, a little thrill running through him at the pet name. It’s been so long, so, so long since Scott’s used a pet name with genuine affection behind it, and _princess_ in particular had always been one of Mitch’s favorites.

Scott’s stomach grumbles quietly, audible in the stillness of the room, and Mitch can’t help the soft laugh that bubbles up.

“Let’s get food, Scotty. You haven’t eaten today.”

Scott smiles before stretching out his back with a groan. “Let’s do that, and then I just wanted to clear up a couple more things, okay?”

Mitch purses his lips, takes in a breath. “Okay. We’ll keep it safe, though, if that’s okay?”

He hopes Scott understands.

“Yeah,” Scott nods. “Of course.”

Scott understands. He always does, always has, always will.

Mitch feels a little bit more tension drip off his shoulders and down his fingers and onto the floor, and he takes a shaky breath. “Okay. Food, then talk.”

Scott refuses to let go of Mitch’s hand even as they make their way to the kitchen and set the Keurig going for the second time that day. Mitch rummages around in their fridge to no avail, so they order a postmates for takeout pizza.

Mitch pries his hand out of Scott’s long enough to get their cups from this morning and rinse them out, but once he’s finished that, Scott grabs right back on and doesn’t let go until their coffee is done and they settle on the couch again, but this time, there’s not an awkward span of space between them. Mitch presses himself as close as he can to Scott’s side, and it makes his tummy flutter because _Scott loves him_.

“So. You wanted to finish talking?”

Scott nods, hesitates, bites his lip. “I just wanted to make sure I was clear about everything on my side and on yours.”

Mitch forces his breathing to stay calm. Four counts at a time, just like measures of rest in their scores. In, two three four. Out, two three four. In, two three four. Out, two three four. Okay. He’s okay. “Go on.”

“You know you can stop me whenever, got it?”

Mitch nods, trying to press that much closer. He feels like he’s leeching the warmth from Scott, but he can’t help it.

Scott takes a deep breath. “Okay. Things that I want to make sure I’m clear about. Shawn and I aren’t dating. We went out a handful of times back just before the trip, but we don’t work quite right, and that’s okay with us. It’s just not meant to be. Second thing, I genuinely didn’t know how badly I was hurting you, and that’s all on me. I’m so sorry, Mitchy.”

Mitch presses a hand on Scott’s thigh to stop him. “Scott. Don’t take it all on yourself. I didn’t tell you any of what I was going through, and I should have. All I wanted was for you to be happy, and I didn’t want to make you sad by, y’know, telling you all of the shit that’s happening.”

“I would have listened, babe, you know that,” Scott says, and Mitch presses his lips together when he sees just how _sad_ Scott looks. _God_ , that wasn’t what he meant to do.

“I’m sorry,” he says in lieu of anything else.

“I’m sorry, too,” Scott murmurs. He huffs out a laugh. “Wow, this whole thing is just all misunderstandings, isn’t it.”

Mitch lets himself smile, even though it’s tinted with sadness. “I suppose so. Imagine if we had just talked and worked it out. Could have avoided all of it.”

“But we didn’t, and that’s okay,” Scott says. “It’s okay, because we’re working it out now and if you’re okay, I think we’re going to be okay.”

Mitch smiles. He can tell his dimples have made their first appearance in a long time, and he watches Scott’s eyes crinkle at the corners when he sees the dimples.  “If I’m gonna be honest, I think it might be a little bit of an uphill battle for me, but if you’re willing to help me, we’ll be okay.” Mitch knows his words are a bit of juxtaposition to his smile, but he hopes Scott understands.

“Always, darling, I’d always help you.”

Mitch’s tummy settles then, and he’s warm and whole and all he wants to do is kiss Scott, but this isn’t the time for that, so he settles for beaming up at him, and Scott beams back.

Outside, a sudden gust of wind scuttles the remaining clouds away and afternoon sunlight bathes the room with a warm, gold sheen, and Mitch lets Scott pull him into a cuddle, because they’re okay.

They’re okay.

Mitch is relieved, and for once, he doesn’t cry.

It’s getting better, even though it’ll be a battle.

Maybe someday, he’ll be okay enough to be happy.

He’s happy for now, though, basking in the ray of sunshine that is Scott and knowing that _finally_ , they’re both home.

 

(for real and for good, this time.)

 

 

-fin.

**Author's Note:**

> um okay real quick so i10 will be pure pure fluff (at least 2k)  
> still to come for this series: i6 scott, or scott's pov of i6, since there's a good deal of scott plot happening there that we don't see from mitchy's pov and a companion piece that's kind of a bts to my writing process/inspiration/etc. it'll have the working titles of all ten (they get funnier and funnier LMAO) as well as a list of songs that inspired each title, AND a playlist of shit i listened to while writing this so lmao u can judge my 1d tendencies whatever.  
> but yeah that's that for now and i'll be back with i10 within the next few weeks :D
> 
> leave a comment or kudos if youre getting tired of sunshine, home, and stars, but also leave a comment or kudos if ur not lmAO


End file.
